Some Things Never Change
by Ascended Angel
Summary: Sonfic about the life of Esme. After Bella and Edward's engagment,Bella is living with them nad is human. Disclaimer:i own nothing. the song Some Things Never Change belongs to Sara Evens


For those who have not relized yet, i have changed my name form Queen f Atlantis top Ascended Angel, yes i am a stargate fan. 

* * *

Some Things Never Change 

Esme's POV 

I left Carlisle on the bed to go start making breakfast for Bella. "Don't go." he pleaded. 

I shook my head "You need to get ready for work darling." 

"I could call in sick." He said he did this every morning, some things never change. 

_She gets up every mornin',  
While everyone's in bed,  
Starts the coffee,  
Makes the breakfast, _

I put the coffee grounds in the maker and set it to start, something told me that Bella would need the caffeine, Alice kept her up late doing lord knows what to her. 

After that I picked up a pan and started the bacon Emmett came in and wrinkled his nose. "How can Bella like that stuff?" 

"Good morning to you too Emmett." I smiled. _  
For all those sleepy-heads.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Some things never change. _

Alice came bouncing in the room in front of a very sleepy looking Bella. I smiled and guided her to the table. Alice sat down next to her and announced to me "Guess what Bella and I are going shopping!" 

Poor Bella groaned "I wanted to be here for when Edward and Jasper get back from hunting." 

"Alice how much sleep did she get?" I asked sternly

"About three hours, we had to talk about seating for the reception." Alice replied; I placed a plate in front of Bella. 

"After you eat get some more sleep, shopping can wait." I told Bella who looked up at me with thankful eyes. 

He comes in all dressed for work,  
Sayin', "Baby, I love you."

Carlisle came into the kitchen dressed in his slacks, the shirt to his suit and his white doctor's coat. I walk up to him, grab his tie and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you so much." He says before he sweeps me into his arms. 

"I love you too, but honey there are children watching. You are also going to be late." I replied. 

He turns to see the kids watching us, probably trying to keep form laughing. He straightens us up, and fixes his tie. 

_Gotta go, even though, _

_It's not what he wants to do,  
But he does it. _

"I could still call in sick." He whispered. 

I kissed his cheek then said "Get to work; I'll see you when you get home." _  
Some things never change. _

In a world that keeps turnin',  
And movin' so fast,  
When you can't hold on to nothin',  
And nothin' seems to last, 

Bella didn't even finish breakfast; she fell asleep with her head on the table. I lifted her up and put her on the bed Edward bought for her. She was going to my Daughter in law soon, but she is already like a daughter to me. _  
It's so good to know,  
that love still remains._

At noon Carlisle called me from the hospital. "Hey Babe how is everything at home?" 

"The usual, I'm expecting Jasper and Edward to be home soon, Alice and Rose are shopping. They couldn't wait for Bella to get up. Emmett is playing on his X box. How are you at the hospital?" I asked 

"Not so good, I miss you, I wish I had called in sick." Carlisle always said that. 

"You'll be home soon Love, and I will be waiting."

_Ain't ya glad,  
That some things never change? _

Three o'clock every afternoon,  
Waiting' by the door,  
Sees her babies runnin' off the bus, 

I stood by the door when I saw Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rose. They got home at the same time. They are my babies even if they live to be a million years old. I greeted all of them with a hug and a kiss. "How was hunting boys?" I asked 

"Great Mom" Jasper said linking arms with Alice. 

"Edward Bella is up in your room asleep; Alice kept her up last night." I said kissing his forehead. 

"Thanks mom." He said running upstairs. 

_She couldn't love 'em any more. _

_Yeah, yeah.  
Oh, Some things never change.  
_Carlisle came home at six o'clock on the dot; I greeted him with a hug and a passionate kiss on the lips. 

"I am glad I didn't call in sick, I saved a life today." He said cheerfully, I smiled.

"I'm glad to, see Carlisle I am not the only one who needs you." _  
Like when I'm lyin' next to you,  
Well, I remember when,  
Your kisses made me crazy, _

Carlisle kissed my neck and I caressed his cheek, this was my favorite part of the day. Every time feels like the first time with him. Yes I realize that it is corny, but hey what can you do?_  
So beautiful back then and I still feel the same.  
Yeah, some things never change. _

In a world that keeps turnin',  
And movin' so fast,  
When you can't hold on to nothin',  
And nothin' seems to last,  
It's so good to know,  
That love still remains. 

I love how Carlisle and I fit perfectly together, I always hate it when I have to get up. With the new day about to begin, gave my love another kiss then got up to get things ready. I love my life. _  
Ain't ya glad,  
That some things never change? _

Please review! 


End file.
